


Loving you is the best thing I've ever done

by CT_Tup



Series: Strip Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pod fics welcome, Strip verse, Teal'c calls Bra'tac dad in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_Tup/pseuds/CT_Tup
Summary: Here's a super rushed unedited/unbeta'd B-day gift for carter, and I apologize for all the typos and messed up grammer. This is part of the stripper AU that carter and I made. A verse where everyone either works at a strip club or is friends with said workers.





	Loving you is the best thing I've ever done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boy1dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/gifts).



> Here's a super rushed unedited/unbeta'd B-day gift for carter, and I apologize for all the typos and messed up grammer. This is part of the stripper AU that carter and I made. A verse where everyone either works at a strip club or is friends with said workers.

“Teal’c? Babe?”

“Hm?”

“You're squashing me.” Came Ronon’s plaintive complaint.

“That’s too bad” Teal’c said wiggling so his body covered Ronon even more, tucking his head into Ronon’s neck. 

Ronon huffed right before grunting, throwing himself to the side, hooking his arm around Teal’c and rolling them so he was on top straddling, his husbands waist and gently pinning Teal’c’s arms over his head. Leaning down Ronon mumbled, “Morning Mister Murray-Dex,” into his husbands lips. 

“Morning Mister Murray Dex.” Teal’c grinned, before kissing Ronon softly.

“When’s your dad bringing Rya’c home?”

“Tomorrow around 2.”

“2 pm?” 

There was a snort.

“No Ronon. Dad's going to wake up and bring our child over at two in the morning.” 

Ronon paused and just grinned down at Teal'c

"What are you smiling about?”

"You called him our kid.”

Teal’c cocked his head to the side. “Of course I did. He calls you papa already”

Ronon ducked his head with a “yeah, I know but…”

“It's the first time I've said it” Teal'c said softly, shaking his hands free and tugging Ronon down on top of him.  
“Yeah,” came Ronon’s soft reply.

After lying in silence for a few minutes Ronon broke the silence.

"You know what. We should christen the house.”

“Ronon we already christened the house.”  
Ronon smirked at his husband, “yeah. As boyfriends.”

Tilting his head back Teal’c paused and thought about it, before smirking back and asking, “wanna start in the bathroom?”

"Race ya.” Ronon said as an answer before flinging himself out of the bed and bolting for the en-suit, Teal’c right behind him.


End file.
